


He's Really Tired

by baekedchichen



Series: You Hurt Me (So Bad, So Bad) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Chanyeol is just Chanyeol, Dang it, M/M, Valentine's Day, and im really late into the game, its v day, jongin is just a sadpie, kyungsoo is an unsuspecting asshole, the word count is 2016!!!, xiumin is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is just really tired.<br/>Tired of carrying a torch for someone who won't even spare a second glance at you.<br/>Really, tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Really Tired

**Author's Note:**

> kaisoo's side of So Why Won't You Come And Be Happy With Me?: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6001318
> 
> Again, my own adaptation of real life events because im fucking dramatic like that and i want my exo otp and real life otp to sail. at least kaisoo is doing well.
> 
> grammar all over the place. dont judge me.

Jongin is tired. He really is. He is tired of waking up to the same stupid alarm that rings at 6AM sharp. He is tired of having to go to the same high school he had grown to hate. Because of him. Do fucking Kyungsoo. That dumb piece of skull who may be smart everywhere else but in the matters of the heart. Jongin is tired of the memories that plays as he walked into campus, his scumbag of a brain that replays every single moment he had with Kyungsoo.

 

Oh the bleachers? He remembered a scene where both of them were shouting to the small little elementary school children to get up to the hall. But children are spawns of Satan that don't listen to instructions and that was how both of their voices got hoarse the next day. That earned two cheeky brows from Chanyeol and a quizzable one from Minseok. Jongin can trust Minseok about not being too crazy about the ship that has been going around their friendship circle (But boy was he wrong...). But yeah that eyebrow was definitely questioning something and just the thought of it made Jongin flush in his cheeks. Well, he is very grateful that he is tanned and so it wasn't that obvious.

 

Oh the cafeteria? He remembered spending some days with Kyungsoo after classes to just talk about anything and everything. Their combined love for biology and similar aspirations for medicine and how they want to be doctors someday. Sometimes they will talk about how Minseok and Chanyeol are. Sometimes they will talk about their odd passion for pets and how both of them wanted a few dogs or cats (but mostly dogs) but never had the chance because of their strict Asian households. Sometimes they talk about the upcoming events they have to plan, as Kyungsoo gives Jongin some pointers since Jongin is still schooling in here while Kyungsoo just graduated not too long ago. One time they were talking about donating blood (because to-be med students are passionate like that) and Kyungsoo did get to donate his but Jongin had iron-deficiency and proceeded to whine the remaining of the day about the nurses not 'just take his blood already.' Kyungsoo only smiled and patted Jongin's shoulders good-naturedly like a good hyung he was.

 

Oh the library? He remembered Kyungsoo tutoring him and Minseok. (But more Minseok because he needed a shit ton more help and since Jongin's classes do clash with Kyungsoo's anyways) Even if Jongin did not take the classes Kyungsoo was talking about, he listened intently. And if it was the classes he was taking, he listened even more. Kyungsoo was patient for the most part, but sometimes he casually went over the content so fast that left him and Minseok more dazed and confused as ever. Minseok muttered an 'asshole' under his breath while Jongin smiled awkwardly to Kyungsoo, hoping that Kyungsoo did not catch that.

 

Other times Jongin probably met Kyungsoo outside the campus out of the trio. Chanyeol and Minseok are often too much of an asshole/bastards/bitches to bail out on Kyungsoo's offer to lunch/dinner/supper/occasionally breakfast (but even Jongin bails out on that because he likes sleep a little more than Kyungsoo) Whenever Kyungsoo needed help, Jongin was always there for him. When Kyungsoo needed help to move to his new dorm at his new college, unsurprisingly, Chanyeol and Minseok bailed out because they had to study (and they really do), which left Jongin moving things from one room to another with a bus and a train ride in between. Then Kyungsoo needed someone to go pick some of the furniture needed in his new room. This time, surprisingly, Jongin found Chanyeol and Minseok studying in the same mall he was with Kyungsoo. They spotted them not too far away, trying to do something about Chemistry but he could hear Minseok groaning from at least two miles away. They shared a mutual laugh. They knew Minseok hated Chemistry. While shopping Jongin can't help but feel a little amused at Kyungsoo's indecisiveness when it comes to buying things. Maybe it was the Asian side of him that took over. He just wanted the best deals. Time is ticking and things are getting boring from waiting for the old man to finish deciding. So when it came to the printer section, the younger scanned through the models available quickly and spotted the one he had in his own home. He took that and Kyungsoo's card (rather easily since Kyungsoo was in shock) and went to the counter. The older begrudgingly paid for the printer and shot a look at the younger. As if that was going to scare him.

 

"Try a little harder, gramps"

 

And they shared more laughs while going back to find the two dying Chemistry students.

 

Then they had a meal altogether and Jongin felt oddly relieved. Yeah, it wasn't just him spending a little too much time with Kyungsoo. Look, Chanyeol and Minseok are here too! That put the youngest at ease. He is normal and he is not the only one.

 

Jongin is not stupid. He knew he had fallen a little bit deeper than expected. He expected Kyungsoo will soon move on to college and forget about him and the crew. But it doesn't guarantee that it didn't hurt. If not, it hurt a little more than expected. The older, being a social butterfly as he is, quickly made friends and Jongin was rudely thrown to the back of his head. 

 

Even when Jongin met up with the older, all the older talked about was his orientation, his new friends and what clubs were he going to join. Once or twice was enough, but the younger could not bring himself to smile anymore. He has gotten tired. Sure, he did ask a few questions about how he was doing and a few more about Chanyeol and Minseok respectively, but the conversation shifts back to Kyungsoo's college adventures pretty quickly. The younger thought he would get used to it, since it was always how Kyungsoo was. Before college, the older would share experiences about what high school was like, as if to give a preamble for the younger. The younger always intently listened, and even offered some input. 

 

This time is different. But as Jongin sees the light in Kyungsoo's eyes as he rambled on and on, he did not have the heart to stop him. 

 

Let him be, Jongin thought. He is happy.

 

Sometimes Jongin thinks he is not deserving of Kyungsoo possibly loving him. Jongin was nothing special, and the older won't even look at him the way he wanted to anyway. Suddenly all the sad breakup songs made sense, and what made sense to Jongin made him sing them out loud. He even showed some to Minseok and Chanyeol, which both gave nervous looks at each other and Minseok with an especially tight smile. Jongin sighed, they won't understand it anyway.

 

A few months have passed with almost to no contact with the elder and Jongin is about to finish up his stack of sad love songs either. Does it mean its time for him to move on? Apparently the heavens have other plans and Kyungsoo invited him for a Sushi buffet and he is now sitting opposite of the older boy. They talked as if nothing had happened, mostly Kyungsoo carrying the conversation as always. The younger heard his phone beeped and unlocked to see both Chanyeol and Minseok sent 'goodluck!' messages to Jongin.

 

"What was that?"

"Oh its Chan and Seok, they sent me good luck as if I'm going on a date with you." Jongin forced a smile at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, tell them we are not on a date then?"

Jongin's smile raised even higher, making it a little lopsided and a teeny bit forced.

"Ah, I replied but they are insisting this is a date. Childish idiots. And oh they asked, if we aren't on a date, which hot college guy are you dating?" Jongin added a playful wink, hoping he played his cards right and don't scare the elder boy.

"How did they know that I have a someone?"

Jongin's smile faltered.

"Wait, are you serious?" 

Kyungsoo's face didn't change. Jongin was half expecting a 'trick ya!' gesture from the older, but nothing happened.

The older boy meekly nodded.

Jongin felt the air knocked out of Jongin's lungs that he coughed and wheezed. Concern draped over Kyungsoo's face as he passed a cup of warm green tea to the younger.

"Who's that lucky guy?" Jongin asked after his breathing stablised. 

"Ah, he's not mine yet. But we are heading towards that path. I mean if I played my cards horribly wrong then he will not be mine." Kyungsoo added rather smugly. Jongin never wanted to wipe that smug off his face so much until now.

"So its mutual?"

"Yeah, I think by January I will have answers to all your questions."

Jongin wants to sink into a hole.

 

SNS has always been Jongin's safe haven. There are things not meant to be said out in the open, so he translates them into words and post on his private SNS. Of course, some people do read them but since they are his close friends and no one actually checks the dead website, why not? He figured it will be a nice haven for him to air his thoughts. (while Minseok and Chanyeol pestered from the other end.)

 

January soon came along but there were no words from Kyungsoo. Minseok and Chanyeol have been urging the youngest to ask their senior about it. But Jongin doesn't want to. He is afraid of the answer.

 

Hey Jongin! Yeah he said yes! He's mine now!!! Yup, Jongin wants to die rather than to hear that. 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin still had small talk through text messages but nothing too major. Kyungsoo will ask about how is school life and Jongin answers accordingly. The younger never touched on the topic of the older's potential boyfriend. But he might as well assumed he has now so he can move on easier. It's hard to do so when no one knows you actually have a longing and especially aching pinning over someone you will never get. He cannot just sit down and wail since even Minseok or Chanyeol don't know what is going on. Jongin decided it was all better to keep it in.

 

Soon pink replaced red from Lunar New Year and it made the youngest sick to the stomach. The hearts, the teddy bears and the chocolates. On normal circumstances Jongin will be hyped but now he just wants to snarl at them and go back to bed. At least the bed will love him. However on that fateful day, he finds himself loitering along the streets and not in his warm and comfortable bed that loves him back. He walked and walked and moped and moped even more as he saw couples being gross and cute even if they are old and wrinkly or young and hyped. He swore he even saw two dogs with matching pink outfits strolling with their owners, who are obviously a couple. Jongin just wants to gag.

 

As he let his feet take him to anywhere and him just attempting to control his gag reflexes, his droopy eyes met wide round ones. Time seemed to come to a standstill as two pairs of eyes locked on a not so busy street... Just kidding, even Jongin is not such a sap.

 

"Kyungsoo hyung!" Jongin croaked.

Kyungsoo cracked his signature heart-shaped smile that Jongin loved but rarely seen and waved.

"You want to grab some lunch right now? I'm starving." The elder spoke, but Jongin could only focused on the wine-red hair the elder is sporting like a pro.

 

He nodded meekly and followed the elder's lead.

 

_Jongin is just really tired._

_Tired of carrying a torch for someone who won't even spare a second glance at you._

_Really, tired._

**Author's Note:**

> kaisoo's side of So Why Won't You Come And Be Happy With Me?: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6001318


End file.
